


【两宫周边】【知乎体】上司放飞自我是一种什么样的体验？

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: *戏精出没雷者回避*沙雕





	【两宫周边】【知乎体】上司放飞自我是一种什么样的体验？

**Author's Note:**

> *戏精出没雷者回避  
> *沙雕

【两宫周边】【知乎体】上司放飞自我是一种什么样的体验？

914条评论 分享

1007个回答

维罗妮卡，今天的戈尔基依然缺蓝莓。

233个赞同

这一题！放着我来！

我的上司是最最最最开明善良的人，除了脱鞋踩地毯自拍略中二办公室里放玩偶梅德韦迪我没有什么可吐槽的【先戴高帽保命，万一上司看见了我可能没活路doge】  
（而且我们的大美女已经跳槽走了成了前上司orz祝大美女工作顺利家庭幸福！撒花！）

那么我们说一下白宫最高级别的上司，以下简称大boss【doge】

工作比较多比较乱，更得也比较分散比较慢，等不及亲们可以去看我上司的论坛体→【链接】

——

首先我必须承认，我当年眼睛还是瞎过被大boss迷得五迷三道过的。那年的他，英俊温和认真敬业德高望重（划掉）是很多女同学心中最旖旎的春光。  
——我相信，现在那些同学回想起来一定跟我一样后悔。  
那几年，我每次都选他的课，为了什么什么并且故意怎么怎么样的这些黑历史咳我就不提了。

后来他就被某个人抓苦力去了莫斯科。我们一堆小女生别提多伤心了，在系公告栏上搞了个寻人启事。那酸话我现在还记得——“一名男性教师走失，他年轻、英俊、智慧。德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，回来吧，我们想念您！” 

到那时，我对大boss的印象都是极好的。  
然而从本世纪初入职以来，由于各种原因，一直在这位上司手下，跟着从克宫到白宫再到克宫再到白宫。间接接触比较多，我终于良心发现地擦亮了眼睛。

 

那么我们正式开始，大boss放飞自我大约分这么几类。

1表情控制不当。  
这个就很简单了，毕竟国内国外网上他的表情包到处都是。  
eg.【图片】【图片】【图片】【动图】

2服装情况  
比如彩虹衫这个锅本来我们想甩锅给服造师小姐姐的身上。但是小姐姐听了我们的吐槽，非常委屈又生无可恋地跟我们诉苦，说她给大boss挑了简单大方的休闲装，然而……  
只能说，心疼服造小姐姐三秒钟。

3妈蛋你的冷笑话讲的那么认真国内国外多少人误会你知道么  
是的就是那个外星人的故事，我们官方的说法是他在讲冷笑话。但我们一致认为是他五大圈审玩嗨了。

 

4震惊！堂堂总理消失公众视野十日，原因竟然是……

想什么呢想什么呢大boss这么严肃的人当然是因为运动受了伤，正经点当然是正经运动！  
当我们新闻局得到事务局给的这个消息的时候，我们正在开小会，就看见娜塔莉亚亚历山大罗夫娜的表情那叫一个变幻莫测。  
先是震惊，然后就是“都愁死人了运个动就能抻着，那么多年瑜伽白练了啊”的一言难尽。  
然后我们整个政府办全部搁下了手头的工作，开始研究应对策略。  
整个机器系统的重设是个庞大而艰巨的工作。  
心疼当年的总统办三秒钟，后悔笑话他们。  
说到总统办，就不得不提他们的蒸煮，我们的弗拉基米尔弗拉基米罗维奇特别好非常关爱下属，亲自来探病，亲自到官邸跟大boss进行非正式会晤。

今天依然是爱岗敬业好员工。

以上～

 

精选评论

二号的大镁铝：嗯？脱鞋踩地毯？自拍略中二？办公室里放玩偶梅德韦迪？不要让我看见你自拍和办公椅上的熊。

身处顶端的熊：天凉了，新闻局该清人了。

嘴贱是为了保护老板：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

关爱虎毛协会会长：是的，就是非正式会晤和探病，真香警告。


End file.
